Sonny's Smile
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Miley's been away for months and her girlfriend Sonny just hasn't been herself since she left. Will Miley be able to bring the old Sonny back? Femslash. A Diley, Miley/Sonny story. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries, but plz read and review! D


Miley walked through the 'So Random' set with a big smile on her face. The 17-year-old girl had just finished another tour and was on her way to see her most favorite person in the world: Sonny Munroe. The brunette sighed contently just thinking about her girlfriend of almost 2 years. They met through Sonny's best friend Mikayla when they were 14. At a slumber party, Sonny confessed she had feelings for Miley to her raven-haired friend. Miley just happened to "over-hear" their conversation, but said nothing about it. Later that night, the girls were joined by a few more of Mikayla's friends, both male and female; they decided to play spin the bottle. Sonny spun and it landed on Miley. The younger girl doesn't remember the 'ooh's and cat-calls that only increased when she leaned over to kiss Sonny; she can only recall a pair of soft lips moving feverishly against hers and a tingly feeling deep inside her. From that day, she knew for sure she was in love with that girl. Poor Sonny was so shy, she avoided talking to Miley for a while; she thought she would slip up and say something stupid. Neither talked about their kiss until Mikayla brought it up almost year later. Somehow, the dark-haired girl convinced Sonny to jump out there and ask Miley out. Two dates later, they were hooked on each other.

"Miley!" a girl yelled. Miley spun around and was practically tackled by the child known as Zora. The older girl stumbled backwards just a little and hugged her loosely.

"Hey, Zora. What's up?" Zora took Miley by the hand and dragged her away without saying another word.

"Um, Zora? What-"

"You need to go see Sonny. Now." she said. Miley frowned. Sonny? A million thoughts rushed through the Tennessee native's head at that moment.

"Why? What happened? Is she alright?" Zora shrugged as they made their way through the halls. Miley had been this way thousands of times. They were on thier way to the young Wisconsin Starlet's dressing room.

"Zora, tell me what's going on." Miley commanded. Zora stopped in the middle of the hallway with a slightly annoyed grunt and faced Miley.

"It's Sonny!" she exlaimed.

"Sonny _Munroe_? Really?" Miley mock-gasped. "I thought it was the other hot as hell brunette that looks just like my girlfriend and just _happens_ to have the same name." She became serious. "No, duh. Of course it's about Sonny." Zora sighed and shook her head.

"You don't understand." she explained. "It's never been this serious before. . ." Miley was interested now.

"What's never been this serious?" Zora was about to reply when Nico and Grady appeared to the left of them, loudly whooping and laughing out of control. The boys stopped instantly as their gaze fell on the 17-year old visitor.

"My, my, my! Look what we got here, Grady." Nico smiled, clapping his hands together. He shuffled over and wrapped his arm around Miley for a quick hug. "Miley's back!" Grady nodded and Miley smiled fondly at them both. Nico let her go and Grady took his spot.

"Missed you guys." Miley said. "We gotta hang out later, mmkay?" The guys nodded enthusiastically.

"Heeey-" Grady began, dragging out his 'e'. "I bet you wanna see Sonny, huh Miles?" He didn't give her time to reply before he started dragging her off, aided by Nico.

"Well, we'll take her to you, okay?" Miley said nothing, but Zora served as her voice for the moment.

"Where are you two idiots taking her?" she hissed. "Sonny is in her dressing room!"

"She's in the cafeteria." Nico corrected. Miley wondered why she desperately needed to see Sonny. It's not like she was avoiding her or anything like that, but she wanted to relax a little bit and hang out with the cast. She had become close to them ever since Sonny had buried the hatchet with Tawni. She briefly looked at Nico, pulling her by her right arm, and then to Grady, pulling her by her left arm. Yup. Real close... They reached the lunch room in a matter of minutes. Miley's presence was common around here, so her arrival didn't cause too much of a stir. A couple people looked in the trio's direction, but no more.

"Hey, guys, why are-" Miley began, but was cut off by a happy, high pitched "Miley!" coming from a super diva. Miley looked to her right and saw no more than a blonde blur before Tawni engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. For someone who never lifted a finger, she was pretty strong.

"H-Hi, T-Tawni." Miley choked out. The other girl only hugged tighter. Where were Nico and Grady when you need 'em?

"Miley, we're so glad you're back! You've been gone such a long time and you-"

"Can't b-breathe." Miley struggled. Tawni gasped and let the singer go.

"Sorry 'bout that." She smiled and took Miley by the hand. "Come on we gotta go-"

"See Sonny?" Miley finished. She worked her hand free and let it rest at her side. "Nico, Grady, Tawni-" Zora padded through the double doors. "And Zora-"

"I didn't do it, I swear!" the 11-year old exclaimed, throwing up her hands in a surrender. Miley sighed and lowered her head a little.

"You're not in trouble." she stated. "I just wanna know why you guys are trying so hard to get me to Sonny. I just got here. Is something wrong with her? Is she-"

"I'll explain everything if we can walk and talk." Tawni offered. Miley was hesitant, but gave in eventually. Tawni grinned and lead her out. The brunette heard Nico and Grady yell "Yeah, Baby! Sonny's back!" and high-five each other.

"Spill." Miley ordered as the two slowly trekked the halls. The blonde female sucked in a long breath.

"Sonny hasn't exactly been acting like herself lately." she started.

"Lately?"

"Ever since you left on your tour a couple months ago." She paused and her voice lowered when she spoke again. "She's been really upset." Miley shot her a confused look and frowned.

"Upset? Why?" Tawni looked down briefly before replying.

"She missed you." Miley made a face and scratched her head. That was it? Sonny Missed her?

"I missed her, too." she said a bit awkwardly. "I always miss her when I'm out and about performing. I call her when I can-"

"You've called her seven times." the other girl said stiffly. "Left her a voicemail twice, texted her 17 times, and tweeted her nine times throughout this whole thing." Miley shot her a questioning stare, but Tawni quickly replied by saying "I share a dressing room with the girl and I'm one of her best friends; I know these things, okay?" Miley nodded and the older girl started again.

"You're all she talks about, Miley. It was kinda annoying at first, but I don't know. . . I think it's kinda sweet now. I've never seen anything like it. She's completely head-over-heels for you, you know. She said she'd do anything for you and would go insane to the second degree if she couldn't be with you."

"Aww!" Miley cooed, smiling. She had no idea Sonny felt that way about her.

"Don't tell her I told you that, though." Tawni requested. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody, and being yelled at by a depressed and pissed off Sonny is. . . scary. Very scary." She shuddered violently and Miley spoke again.

"Well, I'm here now, so it'll be cool, right? she asked." Tawni merely shrugged.

"I don't know, but it happens all the time. The mood swings, I mean." she sighed. "When you're gone, Sonny's gone." Miley stopped walking and it took Tawni a moment to realize she was no longer being followed. She turned around and back-tracked to the younger girl's side.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone? She's still here. . ." Miley questioned. She was curious as well as confused now. Tawni leaned against a nearby wall and scratched her head.

"No, Miley. I mean . . . you're like the only thing that makes her happy anymore." she said. "It's like she's a different person when you leave. She sends you like, a kazillion messages and you rarely answer them. It makes her sad. . . she thinks you're avoiding her. Or even worse, she thinks you forgot about her."

"But I'm really busy." Miley frowned. "Sonny knows that. And she knows I would never forget her. I love her!"

"Have you told her that lately?" Tawni asked flatly. Miley said nothing. She had never told Sonny she loved her. She was scared it would push her away. She kept telling herself it wasn't the right time. Not now, not now. . . maybe a little later. Later would come and she'd say the same thing.

"That's what I thought." Tawni murmured at Miley's silence. "But like I was saying, it really messes with her head." She started walking again and Miley trailed beside her, only a step or two behind.

"Her smile, her energy, her enthusiasm, her mellow aura, her too peppy not to be on TV Sonny-ness. . . it just disappears. And everybody can feel it. It comes out in her acting and ours, too. That's why we've been showing re-runs for, like. . . ever. We keep messing up takes because we can't work. We can barely _think_straight 'cause the over-all energy on the set is just . . . awful. And 77% of that energy comes from Sonny, which is awesome when she's happy, but . . . not when she's . . . not." Her voice became very gentle. "It really hurts to watch, Miley. . . and it hurts even more to hear. She starts thinking ridiculous crap like she's not pretty enough or you're happier without her or. . . or you've found someone better."

"You're lying!" Miley hissed, suddenly becoming angry. "Sonny. . . Sonny knows I'd never even _think_ about anyone else but her. My heart beats crazy for her. . . _only_her." Tawni stopped walking and briefly looked to the right. Miley looked as well. They were right in front of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Then tell her that." the 'So Random' girl winked. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Miley stepped through and Tawni pushed her further in. The singer looked back, but the blonde already had the door closed. Miley scanned the room for her girlfriend; she was sitting in front of Tawni's mirror with her head in her hands. Sonny groaned loudly, dropped her hands, and looked down. She rose, but didn't lift her head. She ran her left hand through her hair and sighed. Miley tip-toed over and quietly pushed the chair Sonny was sitting in aside. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her close. Sonny's head shot up and she gasped at the contact, scared out of her mind. She involuntarily tried to wriggle out of the hold, but stopped as the sound of three little words hit her ear.

"Hey, Sunshine. Relax." Miley purred lovingly. "I'm not trying to kidnap you." Sonny turned her head.

"M-Miley?" she stammered. "Y-You're back? I don't believe it. . ." Miley grinned and turned Sonny around. She brought their bodies together and used her right hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek. Miley planted a lingering kiss on her lips and Sonny was in heaven. She had to hold back a contented sigh at the contact. The older girl moved her lips forcefully against the Tennessee girl's; she missed her like crazy. Miley's tongue lightly glided over Sonny's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sonny gave her what she wanted without hesitation and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck. Sonny's tongue led Miley's in a tango; there was no music, but they didn't mind. Miley's right hand slowly left her girlfriend's cheek and found a place on her hip. She slid it under and up the Wisconsin starlet's shirt, making her moan. Sonny was feeling happier than she had in a long time. Her heart was soaring, because her angel was taking her there. She found it hard to breathe as well as stand when Miley pulled away and hovered over a certain spot on her neck. Miley grabbed Sonny's hips and eased her into the same chair she was sitting in earlier. The 17-year old singing sensation shot Sonny a naughty grin before she climbed onto the chair as well, straddling her. She placed her hands on Sonny's shoulders and pushed herself up, now somewhat "standing" on her knees. She leaned over and kissed Sonny's forehead.

"A-Ah. . . um. . .M-Miley?" Sonny stammered, looking down. She had a perfect view of Miley's breasts and couldn't stop staring; they were practically popping out of her tight little v-neck.

"Hmmm?" Miley murmured, smirking against the older girl's forehead. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"U-Umm. . . uh. . .I-I. . . umm. . ."

"Like the view, Baby?" Miley purred seductively, pulling away. Sonny blushed lightly and nodded coyly. Miley chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I thought so. I picked up this shirt in a little shop in Nevada while me and the guys were touring. Just for you." She smiled. "Oh, and I got some cute skirts from Kentucky and a few dresses from Indiana and a _truckload_ of these adorable tops from a cute little vintage place on the edge of Texas! I brought a couple back with me; you _gotta_see 'em!" Sonny's good mood disappeared and she looked down. Miley noticed this and her own smile vanished.

"Sounds like you had fun without me. . ." Sonny murmured, trying but failing to hide the pain in voice.

"I missed you. . . a lot, Sonny." Miley said simply, stroking Sonny's hair with her left hand. She couldn't think of too much more to say. Sonny raised her head slightly.

"You could've called." she said flatly. "Apparently you've been calling everyone else lately. . . haven't seen one new picture where you're not talking to someone on your cell." She stared at Miley, waiting for her response. The younger girl could detect a large amount of jealousy in her girl's words. Maybe Tawni was right. . .

"Buisness calls." Miley replied awkwardly. It didn't sound confident, but it was the truth.

"Uh-huh." Sonny replied, obviously unconvinced.

"Sunshine, you know I barely have time to _breathe_ when I'm working. . . the show is all I can think about. I have to make _sure_everything's absolutely perfect or else-"

"You worry about it the whole day. I know." Sonny finished. She sighed heavily. "I know. . . you told me in a tweet a couple months ago." Miley nodded meekly.

"I remember. . . I-I would've tweeted you on the road, too, but I kinda. . . deleted my account." Sonny frowned.

"Why? And why am I just learning about this now?" she asked crossly. "I spent all this time trying to get a hold of you. . ." Miley shifted uncomfortably as she replied.

"Well, I didn't think you would care. . . there was a bit of controversy about it, and-"

"What? I didn't hear any."

"Sonny, it's. . .well, it's. . . um. . . see. . ." she shook her head and sighed. "It's hard to explain, okay? It would take too long, let's leave it at that." Sonny's anger escalated and she crossed her arms.

"So what? You're not even gonna try? Or am I not worth the time anymore?" she questioned, very hurt. Miley's eyes grew wide. Whoa.

"Whoa, Sonny. . . where d-did that come from?" Sonny chuckled weakly to herself, causing Miley's shocked expression to deepen.

"Typical Miley, avoiding my question. . ." she murmured, looking away. Miley took the pained girl's face in her hands and tried to kiss her; she pulled away. This hurt both girls, but Miley was the one that rolled with the punch. She let her left hand drop from Sonny's cheek and started again.

"Sonny, you're my everything." she confessed. She stroked Sonny's left cheek with her thumb. "You know that, Baby. D-Don't you?" Sonny looked into her lap again, staying quiet. Miley relocated her right hand to the other brunette's shoulder, and there began an awkward silence between the two.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it." Sonny admitted finnally, in a low whisper. Miley used her index finger to raise the other girl's chin. Many emotions swirled in Sonny's dark brown orbs.

"What do you mean?" Miley's voice was very gentle. Sonny's eyes began to water and Miley could feel her heart breaking; she was hurting the one person she cared about the most and she didn't even know what she was doing. . .

"Sonny?" she tried once more. Sonny looked away again, fighing back tears. There was another silence between the girls. Miley looked down at Sonny with a small pout. She was gonna get her to talk, no matter what. The young actress meant the world to her; she hated the fact that it was _her_ causing Sonny so much distress. She ran her fingers through Sonny's long hair.

"Sonny? Please just. . . talk to me-"

"How 'bout _you_just listen!" Sonny cut her off hotly. Miley gulped, shocked at her out-of-the-blue change in mood, and paid close attention. Sonny never raised her voice at her. Not her. Ever. Even when Miley was yelling and screaming at her. . . The older girl began her rant with a growl.

"Miley, do you know how hard it is. . ." she trailed off and her anger, not to mention her confidence, seemed to ebb with each moment of silence. "I . . . I-I. . . y-you can't just. . . Miley, I just. . ." She sighed and rubbed her left temple. The tone of her voice did a total 360; it was soft now. "I should go find Nico and Grady. We should start rehearsing our lines for this new sketch Tawni and Zora thought of. . . I gotta leave." Miley's head was cocked at an angle; she was trying to figure out what Sonny was about to say. . . and why she stopped.

"Now would be nice." Sonny muttered. Miley hesitantly moved out of the chair and Sonny got up.

"O-Okay." Miley said weakly. "I'll catch you later, then." She kissed Sonny's cheek before the "So Random" girl walked off. She didn't say a word; she just left Miley standing there, very worried. Not an entire minute passed by before another "So Random" star entered the room: Tawni. Zora poked her head in the door.

"Did you fix her? Did you fix her, Miley? Did ya? Did ya, huh?" the little girl asked frantically, smiling like an idiot. Miley frowned and looked at Tawni. Zora's smile was replaced by a scowl.

"Damn it! She's broke, too!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot loudly. She stormed down the hallway. "Why is everybody so freakin' upset in this place? I swear, I should just . . ." Her voice faded and Tawni shuffled over to Miley. The brunette was still shocked and confused. . . not to mention a little scared.

"Did she yell at you?" Tawni asked softly. "I kinda overheard a bit of your converstion on the way here." Miley shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No. . . well, kinda. She started to, then she just stopped. She was so. . . upset. It was scary, but not in the normal way. All she had to do was look at me, or _not_look at me and I felt even worse than I would if she had yelled at me." She looked at Tawni with a flash of fear in her eyes. "You were right. About everything." Tawni nodded sadly.

"I know." she murmured. "I hate seeing her like this." Miley started to pace around the room with a hand partially over her face.

"Um, Miley? What are you-"

"What am I gonna do?" the singer thought aloud. Tawni plopped on the couch with a sigh. Miley changed her course so that she was pacing right behind the couch.

"Talk to her." the blonde answered.

"No, really?" Miley asked sarcastically, halting. She leaned over the couch. "I just tried that, Tawni! Epic fail!" She groaned and leapt over the top of the couch, landing smoothly on her bottom right next to Tawni. She buried her head in her hands with a sigh; Tawni wrapped her in a hug.

"Let's see. . .well, um. . .I don't know." she admitted.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!" Miley hissed, breaking out of Tawni's grip. The actress sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, just make her feel special, you know?" she said. Miley nodded slowly. "She barely goes out anymore; she'll probably love a night on the town, especially with you." Miley doubted this for a minute, but kept listening. "Give her lots of attention and do stuff she likes-no what she absolutely loves to do. Like, go to one of her favorite movies or take her out to lunch or, like. . . buy her a puppy or some socks or something! I don't know! I don't have a girlfriend. . . or a boyfriend for that matter! Zac Efron never called me back. . ." Miley chuckled at her friend, who was pouting at the moment.

"Despite all that, you give great advice." she grinned. She rose from her place on the sofa. "I gotta go. Thanks a bunch, Tawni." She jogged to the door, but looked back before she went through.

"Oh, and cover for Sonny, okay? I owe you one."

"Huh? But she's-" Miley was already gone.

.oOo.

"Cut!" Marshal sighed. They were rehearsing a new skit. "Let's . . . let's try it again in 5, people." Nico, Grady, a few stage hands, and Marshall left. Sonny was there as well, but stayed put, frowning at the script. Miley came out of nowhere and lead her away.

"Miley, what are you-"

"Shhh. No talking. Surprise." was all Miley said. They zoomed through the studio and out to the parking lot.

"B-But I have to rehearse!" Sonny protested. "They'll know I'm gone." Miley stopped and faced her.

"Remember when I said I wasn't gonna kidnap you earlier?" she asked. Sonny nodded; Miley smiled. "I lied. Now, come on. I'm stealing you for the rest of the day and Tawni's gotcha covered."

"But Miley, I-"

"Pleeease?" Miley did her famous puppy-dog pout, the very one Sonny couldn't say no to no matter how much she wanted to.

"Alright." she sighed half-heartedly. Miley grinned triumphantly and paraded over to her car: a cherry red Jeep Wrangler. They popped inside. Miley started up the car and glanced at Sonny. She was looking out the passenger window with a blank expression on her face. Miley sighed and turned on the radio. It was right then and there Miley decided making the love of her life smile again was going to be her sole mission; she didn't care how long it took. They pulled out of the lot and their friend Mikayla Martial's song 'Naturally' came on. Miley began to hum along, hoping Sonny would, too. Both of them loved music. Sonny remained silent and kept staring out the window. The sound emitting from Miley's throat died off gradually at the older girl's silence. Miley bit her lip and released a silent sigh. This was shaping up to be a long day. . .

"Miley?" came Sonny's voice. It sounded tired, defeated.

"Yeah, Sunshine?" Sonny shifted in her seat and looked over at her girlfriend, whose eyes were on the road. She looked down and picked at her nails nervously.

"Can we go somewhere. . . private?" she asked timidly. "I wanna be alone with you for a while. No fans, no co-stars, no paparazzi. J-Just you and me?" This made a giant grin spread across Miley's face.

"Sure thing, Sonny. We'll go wherever you want." she beamed. Sonny gave her a nod and looked back out the window. "After just a few little stops. . . I wanna get some things." Sonny looked back at Miley from the corner of her eye.

"Like what?" she murmured. Miley shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. It's something for you; I can't tell you what it is, Silly Sonny. Then you wouldn't be surprised!"

"Mmm." was Sonny's half-attentive reply.

.oOo.

Miley drove into the city about twenty minutes ago and Sonny was sleeping like a bunny on the other side of her. The southern beauty stole a glance at her and looked away with a sigh.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. . . " she thought out loud. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry. . . for whatever it is I did that made you so upset. I hate myself for it. I love you, do you know that?" Sonny said nothing. "It's true. I love everything about you. You're so. . . captivating. I'd do anything to make you happy. . . which apparently you haven't been in a while." A familiar tune hit her ear and her eyes landed on the radio.

"Bad Romance." Miley murmured. She smiled weakly and looked back at the road. "That's our song, Sunshine. . ." Sonny shifted a bit and murmured something in her sleep. Miley sang along with the radio until she pulled into another parking lot. She looked at her sleeping beauty.

"Back in a jiff, Babe." She got out and sprinted into a store with a spring in her step. Sonny was gonna love this!

.oOo.

Sonny opened her eyes slowly; she was greeted with an orangey-pinkish sky.

"The sun's setting?" she yawned. She started to stretch. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." Miley shrugged. "Why?" Sonny scratched the back of her head and briefly looked out the window. They were driving up a street near her apartment.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" she asked.

"Pretty much. . ."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I thought you stole me from the set so we could hang out today. . ."

"Well," Miley began. "I was gonna, but you seemed tired, so I let you rest. Besides-" She smirked. "I got more stuff for you." She brought the car to a stop and got out. She went around the front of the car and opened Sonny's door. Sonny slid out gracefully and slammed the door behind her. Miley ran to the trunk and grabbed out seven full grocery bags, filled with only she knows what.

"Come on, Sonny." she called, as if everything was as normal as it had ever been. Sonny shot her a questioning stare, but followed obediently. When they got up to the Latina's apartment, Miley ordered Sonny to stay in her room. She put the bags on the kitchen counter and padded back outside to get her suitcase. Sonny tip-toed into the kitchen once she knew for sure Miley was gone.

"Pssh! Telling me to stay in my room. . ." she murmured. "What is she? My mother? This is _my_ house. . .er, apartment. . . whatever." She huffed at herself and opened the closest bag. It was filled with candy.

"Hershey's chocolate, Twizzlers, War Heads, M&M's. . ." Sonny read aloud. "Reese's, marshmallows, Kisses, Lifesavers-"

"Aww, Sonny!" came Miley's whine. Sonny looked up guiltily to face her girlfriend standing in the doorway. "You weren't supposed to look yet."

"You bought me _seven_bags of candy?" Sonny asked, surprised. She had a sweet tooth, but this was a bit too much. Miley shuffled over, shaking her head.

"They're not _all_candy." she informed her. She began rummaging through the other bags. "I picked up your three favorite movies, our favorite ice cream, a couple sodas, some cookies, whipped cream, chocolate syrup. . . more candy. . ."

"So what are we gonna eat for dinner?" Sonny asked. Miley pulled a big chocolate cookie out of the bag and cocked her head, smiling innocently. Sonny shook her head and crossed her arms immediately.

"No, Miley." she said firmly. Miley's smile twisted into a frown.

"Aww, but Sonny-"

"Don't you 'But Sonny' me. No, Miley." She took the cookie from the younger girl and put it back where it came from. Miley pouted.

"But there's no law against-"

"You can't have cookies for dinner." Sonny said. "You couldn't have it when you were six, you couldn't have it when you were fifteen, and you can't have it now. It's not good for you." Miley pouted again and huffed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're no fun. You always have to do what's 'good' for me. . ." she teased, sticking her tongue out.

"You have no idea." Sonny sighed quietly, turning around and exiting the room. Miley became serious and let her arms rest at her sides.

"Sonny?" she padded after the older girl. "S-Sonny?" It was strange. It's like Sonny just disappeared. The brunette made her way to Sonny's room; the door was wide open. There she was, but as Miley feared, she was curled up on her bed. She was facing the wall; her eyes were closed and she shook ever so slightly, blink and you'd miss it. . . but Miley knew she was crying. She walked in with silent steps and sat right beside her on the bed.

"Sonny? Sonny, what's wrong?" she questioned gently, letting her hand rest on the crying girl's cheek. Sonny wouldn't open her eyes.

"Sonny?" Miley felt a fresh tear wet her fingers. She sighed. "Baby, talk to me. Please? You're scaring me. . ." Sonny said nothing and Miley bit her lower lip. "Say something, Sonny. . . anything! Just tell me why you're being so-"

"Miley. . ." Sonny whispered; Miley stopped immediately. She rolled onto her back and Miley moved her hand. Sonny wiped her eyes using the back of her right hand and sat up.

"Sonny, what's with you?" Miley questioned. "You've been acting really weird lately; Tawni said you haven't laughed or even smiled in weeks. And you've been sighing all day! You just seem so sad. . .it's not like you." Sonny said nothing and stared at her. Miley groaned and rubbed her right temple.

"And the way you've been looking at me, Sonny-" Sonny cocked her head a little and shot her a confused look.

"What?" she questioned.

"You stare at me with such a pained look in your eyes. I've never seen it before." Miley frowned. Her expression softened slightly. "D-Did I do something to hurt you?" By Sonny's shocked expression, Miley concluded she had. Sonny looked away and concentrated her attention on the floor. Miley slid closer to her and laid her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"It's nothing, okay?" Sonny said quietly.

"I know you better than anybody else, Sonny; you can't lie to me." Miley replied. "You were crying." Sonny frowned and sighed heavily. Miley growled in frustration and pushed herself off the bed.

"Why won't you just say it?" the younger female hissed. "I really don't know what's wrong with you! What's up with the mood swings earlier today in your dressing room? Where did all the self-conscious thoughts come from? You're amazing! Tawni told me-"

"She did_ what_?" Sonny scowled. "She promised she wouldn't say a thing about what I told her." Miley crossed her arms.

"She's worried about you! Everyone is!"

"Well, maybe everybody should just butt out!" Sonny yelled, standing on the other side of the bed. "I've got this, okay?"

"You've _got_this?" Miley chuckled challengingly. Her laughter stopped abruptly. "Well here's the problem, Sonny: you're not the only one involved in this, okay? What about me? I-"

"Oh, _everything's_about you, right?" Sonny cried, storming off. Miley's jaw dropped and she stood there, stunned for a moment.

"What? No!" she said a bit too late, chasing after Sonny. The "So Random" girl was in the living room, sitting on the couch. Miley took a spot beside her, but the Latina turned away.

"Sonny, why would you think that?" Miley asked. She was a little hurt herself. "Everything is _not_ about me. In fact, my life is about you." Sonny didn't turn around.

"Really now?" she laughed dryly. The younger girl wrapped her arms around the Wisconsin native's waist; Sonny finally faced her.

"Sonny, I love you." Miley confessed. Sonny froze for a moment before her expression went completely blank.

"You love performing." she said emotionlessly, looking away again. Miley's heart cracked at her words, but a great realization hit her. Sonny thought she cared more about her music and her fame more than their relationship.

"I'd give it all up if it would make you happy." Miley said softly, honestly. Sonny chuckled sadly at this; she didn't believe it. Miley pulled away and rose from the couch. She got out her cell phoned a friend.

"Hello?" came a deep male voice from the other end.

"Hiya, Mike." Miley smiled. Sonny watched her with a curious gaze. Mike was her manager; why would she be calling him?

"Miley! It's good to hear from you." Mike said cheerily. "How are things on your end? You enjoying your break?"

"Um, yeah. . ." Miley replied uncertainly. "Listen Mike, I need you to do a big favor. A big, _big_favor. Like a super-hugeo-gigantic-really important-ginormous-"

"Miley, come on." Mike chuckled. "Out with it, already! What is it that's so important?" Miley paused for a moment before she sucked in a short breath. Then she exploded.

"Canceltherestofmyshows!" she said it as one word. "No more concerts, no more interviews, no new music, I want you to sell the tour bus, I want you to cancel the movie and the show that was gonna be based on the movie, I want you to cancel my recording contract, I want you to turn down that part in the new Disney movie, I want you to terminate the clothing line and the jewelry line, I want you to cancel my guest appearance on American Idol, shut down the website, I need you to cancel the audition for-"

"MILEY, WHAT THE HELL?" Mike shouted so loud that Sonny could hear him clearly. Miley groaned in pain and put a few inches between the phone and her semi-shattered eardrum. She let Mike rant for a minute or two and held her hurting ear with her opposite hand.

"Ouch." Miley hissed to herself. She lowered the phone to her side and Sonny snatched it away before she had time to react.

"Sonn-"

"Mike, don't listen to a word she said!" Sonny told the angry man. Mike stopped speaking at the sound of her voice.

"Sonny? Wait, what are you-"

"Don't you cancel a thing! She didn't mean it." Miley reached for the phone, but Sonny hung up.

"What'd you do that for?" Miley asked. Sonny's jaw dropped and Miley grinned a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing! Are you crazy or something?" Sonny questioned. She plopped down on the couch. "You can't just do that-"

"Well, not now. You hung up the phone!" Miley giggled, sitting beside her. Sonny cocked her head slightly.

"You mean you actually would've went through with it?" she asked cautiously. The other girl sat back and nodded.

"Yup." was Miley's cheery reply. Sonny scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"But you love show business a-and performing and-" Miley put a finger to the older girl's lips and hushed her.

"I like singing, I like dancing, and yeah, I like the biz. . . but I love you, Sonny." This time, Sonny felt the words' true impact.

"Really?" she smiled for the first time in what felt like forever to her. Miley produced a matching grin and took her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"Really." was her simple answer. "And I need you to know that will never change. I know I've been here and then there and all around with what I do, and I should've tried harder to keep in touch with you, but it was hard just to get some time to myself. And that's hard on me sometimes. . . but you'd know better than anybody because you're the only one I'd talk to after I'm completely burned out. You just make everything better." Miley grinned harder. "Sometimes your calls and your pretty picture above my bed were the only things that kept me writing. . . the really good songs on my albums. . . I wrote them for you, you know. And the crowd goes crazy for 'em!" She retracted her arms and let her hands rest in her lap. Sonny was noticeably progressing back to her old self. Her eyes seemed brighter and the good vibes in the room began to blossom.

"Miley. . ." she started. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I just really missed you, and it seemed like you didn't miss me. . .and it hurt because I loved you so much. But I didn't want to say anything because I thought you'd . . . I don't know. . . freak out or it would start a fight between us or something. I wanted you to be happy, 'cause for a while, that's all it took to make me happy when you weren't around. But see. . . I started getting paranoid when you didn't call me or text me back. I thought. . . . I thought there was another girl." The younger girl shook her head.

"Nobody but you." Miley said soothingly, taking Sonny's hand in hers. Sonny laughed at herself and nodded.

"I know, I know. I was being stupid. But I mean, you've got thousands of girls screaming your name like, every night. . . and all you have to to is just _be_ there! You could get any one of them to do whatever you wanted to without even trying; of course I'd get at least a _little_jealous." Miley leaned over until her mouth was right by Sonny's ear. Sonny tensed up a bit.

"The only girl I want screaming my name is you, Baby." Miley purred. She pulled back and Sonny faced her with a shocked yet amused look, a light blush playing on her cheeks. Miley rose and made her way to the kitchen; Sonny watched her evey move.

"You coming?" Miley called sweetly. Sonny giggled stupidly and followed.

.oOo.

Sonny and Miley were now watching Twilight: New Moon in the "So Random" star's room. They had just finished off an order of Chinese food and the movie '2012' in the living room. The two were sitting on Sonny's bed; the Wisconsin girl was watching the movie intently. . . Miley was gnawing on two red Twizzlers, occasionally throwing glances between the screen and the beauty beside her. Once her candy was gone, she licked her lips and looked over at her girlfriend. She leaned over and left a wet kiss on Sonny's neck before resting her head on the TV starlet's shoulder. The older girl smiled at the contact.

"I love you." Miley sighed happily. Sonny murmured an "I love you more" back; Miley wouldn't have it. She raised her head.

"No, I love _you_more." she stated it with such confidence, you would've believed it was a bonafide fact. Sonny pecked the other brunette's cheek before shaking her head.

"No, _I_ love _you_more, Miley Ray Stewart." she giggled. Miley frowned.

"Nuh-uuuh!" she sang like a 4 year-old, poking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Yes-huuuh!" Sonny sang back. She grinned. "And stop pouting. What if your face gets stuck like that?" Miley broke her pout, and it was soon replaced by a smirk. Sonny's grin disappeared and a curious look took it's place; she recognized that smirk. It showed an emotional side of Miley strictly reserved for Sonny and Sonny alone. The singer girl's grin was playful, yet somewhat stubborn. She climbed over to Sonny and straddled her hips. Sonny leaned back a bit, soon met with a pair of fluffy pillows on her backside. Miley leaned over and rested her forehead on the other girl's, making sure that was the only part of their skin that collided.

"Sonny?" she called. She lightly brought her nose to her love's. Sonny's chest had never felt so constricted as she tried to voice a reply.

"Y-Yes?" her voice started off as a weak whisper, but ended as a squeak when she felt Miley's right hand slip under her shirt. Miley let out a low chuckle that sent a tingly feeling through the older girl's lower abdomen. Miley stared into Sonny's big brown orbs lovingly and Sonny stared back, partly shocked, partly scared, partly aroused. The look in the Tennessean's intense blue eyes was fiercely determined, yet gentle. . . amused with a touch of anger. . . honest and heartfelt with an unmistakable glimmer of. . . lustful desire. Miley leaned forward just a little, making their lips brush slightly.

"Kiss me." she whispered. Sonny did as she was asked and closed the gap between them. Miley smiled into the kiss and moved her right leg between Sonny's. Sonny put her left hand on Miley' shoulder and the fingers of her right hand ran through the southerner's thick brown hair. Miley's left hand slid down Sonny's side and found her hip. She pulled away, to the older girl's disappointment, but kissed her right cheek and began leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Sonny smiled and sighed contently. She loved how Miley could be so assertive when she wanted to be, but the younger star was always so gentle with her.

"You're perfect." Miley whispered lovingly against Sonny's skin. She pulled up and saw a blushing Sonny looking away.

"Oh no, I-I'm really n-not . . ." the actress stammered. The singer cupped her girlfriend's cheek and the girl looked back.

"You're perfect to me." she told her. Sonny grinned coyly and Miley grinned as well. Miley leaned over and kissed Sonny's forehead.

"Um, Miley?"

"Hmm?" Miley murmured, pulling back. She moved over so that Sonny could sit up. Sonny sat up and crossed her legs Indian-style.

"I've. . . well, I've been thinking for a while and, uh. . ." she began. Miley shot her a curious look and scooted beside her.

"Thinking about w-what?" she asked nervously.

"It's nothing bad." Sonny added quickly. Miley visibly relaxed. "Just a thought. I was maybe . . . kind of thinking. . ." Sonny seemed very uncomfortable and very nervous as she rambled on. "Er, what I sorta . . .what you, I mean. . . w-well, I . . . uh. . . we should-I mean w-we could if y-you wanted to. I was u-um-"

"Sonny, are you okay?" Miley asked. Sonny's lips twitched slightly, but she nodded her head. Miley didn't believe her. She laid back on the bed and looked up at the other girl.

"You know I won't stop bugging you until you tell me what's up." she acknowledged.

"It's stupid." the So Random star sighed, lowering her head. "Just forget it, okay? Y-You wouldn't want to." Sonny began to rise, but Miley grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Tell me." she said gently. She released Sonny's wrist and the older girl laid right beside her. Miley turned over, and now both girls were on their sides, facing each other. Sonny bit her lip, trying to whether or not she should speak her mind.

"Baby, tell me what you want." came Miley's voice. Sonny took a short breath and closed her eyes. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"You." she whispered weakly. She didn't open her eyes, but she could feel Miley's shocked gaze on her. On Miley's face was a wide grin.

"Then take me." she whispered back. Sonny's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped slightly.

"W-What?" she stammered, sitting up so fast you'd have thought she'd been bitten. "I. . .I . . . y-you mean-"

"Sonny, I love you." Miley said, sitting up as well. "There's no doubt in my mind that you love me, too." She took Sonny's hands in hers. "I know we're young, Baby. . . but there's no one else for me. I don't want anyone but you. . . and I can't lose it to anyone but you. It just wouldn't feel right. You own my heart and you're the other half of my soul. I would give you anything and everything your heart desired because you deserve nothing but the best. . . I'm just sorry I can't be a better woman for you." Happy tears were streaming down Sonny's cheeks.

"You're amazing, Miley." she smiled. "You're so strong and caring a-and just. . ." Miley wiped away Sonny's tears with her thumbs.

"Don't cry." she said. "'Cause then I'll start crying." Sonny sighed contently, suddenly becoming lost for words. The slightly younger girl smiled and Sonny said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love you."

Miley leaned over and kissed Sonny passionately. Sonny kissed back with just as much emotion. The night truly began with this kiss and ended with two new lovers entangled in each other's arms.

.oOo.

The next day, Miley and Sonny went back to the "So Random" studio. Miley was currently sitting in the prop house, waiting for Sonny to come back.

"My gosh, guys!" Tawni sighed crossly. Miley could hear her from the hallway. "Can you give me five minutes alone? You've been like, _stalking_ me all day!"

"Talk to her!" Nico said. "We need Sonny back, okay? It's so depressing around here. . . and we're worried about her."

"Yeah!" Grady piped in. Miley walked over to the door and poked her head out. Nico, Tawni, Zora, and Grady were standing in a circle in the nearest hall corner.

"Look," Tawni sighed. "Sonny will be fine, Mmkay?"

"NO, she won't be!" Zora huffed. "You saw what happened yesterday with her and Miley. Miley makes everything better! Well, at least she used to. . ." The sound of light footsteps reached the teens' ears and they turned around. It was their "So Random" co-star Sonny.

"Hey, guys." Sonny smiled brightly. The boys' jaws dropped and the girls grinned. They all started cheering and Nico and Grady started happy dancing. Miley chuckled at the totally lost look on her girlfriend's face. Sonny walked away, but not without a raised eyebrow and a nervous smile. She almost walked past the prop house, but Miley pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"You were supposed to come back, but I thought you forgot I was in here, so I pulled you inside." Miley replied. Sonny shook her head.

"No, not that." she said. She opened the door and pointed to her friends, who were all dancing now. "That." Tawin was doing the sprinkler, Zora was doing the robot, Grady was trying to do the running man, and good old Nico was. . . being Nico. Miley chuckled and took Sonny by the hand. She led her to the couch and sat her down.

"They're just happy." Miley said, sitting beside her.

"I can see that." Sonny giggled. She smiled and Miley did the same. Miley's smile suddenly disappeared. She looked in her lap and picked at the hem of her shirt with her index finger and thumb.

"Are. . . are _you_happy, Sonny?" she asked softly. "I-I mean, are you happy with me? A-And us?" She was scared the older girl would say no, and after all they'd been through, not to mention what went down the previous night, she couldn't handle a no. She loved her way too much. Sonny put her hands over her girlfriend's; Miley looked up. Sonny's brown orbs were full of life and love.

"Yes." she answered. "And as long as you're with me, I'll be the happiest girl in the world-" She leaned over and kissed Miley's cheek. "And I'll smile every-" She kissed her cheek again. "single-" she pecked the corner of her mouth "day." The younger girl pressed their lips together and Sonny was true to her word; she smiled into the kiss.

"Awww!" came a chorus of voices. The girls broke apart and looked toward the door. The rest of the "So Random" cast were standing on the other side of the frame.

"Oops." Nico and Grady breathed. Zora and the guys ran off, even though they already got caught, but Tawni took a step inside.

"It was the socks, wasn't it? See, I told you, Miley!" she grinned. Sonny scrunched up her face and looked at Miley.

"Socks, Miley?" she questioned. Miley covered most of her face with her right hand embarassedly.

"It wasn't the socks, Tawni." she said.

"Socks?" Sonny asked, just as confused as before.

"Oh! It was the puppy, huh?" Tawni tried again.

"No, Tawni." Miley sighed.

"Puppy? Socks? W-What?" Sonny murmured. Miley moved her hand from her face and looked at her girlfriend before shifting her gaze to the blonde.

"Sonny's happy and our relationship is better than ever. That's all that matters, right? It doesn't matter what I gave her." she said. Tawni nodded hesitantly; she still wanted to know.

"Yeah, okay." she said. "Bye, you two. See ya later." She walked off with a smile and Miley sighed.

"Socks?" Sonny asked again, smiling. Miley didn't answer her; she changed the subject.

"So, it's really sunny today, huh?" she said, scratching her nose. She rose from her current spot. "Maybe we should go outside." She sprinted out of the prop house to avoid further questioning, but Sonny wasn't far behind. She stopped in the doorway and called after her.

"I still want my puppy!" she giggled.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after. :) Miley took a break from performing and stayed with Sonny for about 2 weeks before she bought a house in the area. Sonny moved in with her and they lived together for 3 years as girlfriends. Miley proposed and they got married under the stars with Sonny's new puppies Abigail and Danger at their feet. :3**

Hope you liked it. :) I forgot where I got this idea from, but I wanted to publish it 'cause I liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Happy Fourth! =D


End file.
